The Sounds of May
by uniqueimperfection
Summary: Original Pairings. AH/AU. Alice met Jasper when she was nine and parted ways when they were thirteen. Eight years later, Alice returns to Forks and reunites with Jasper. Only problem;she’s getting married to someone else in eight weeks.
1. In Your Eyes

**The Sounds of May  
**Alice and Jasper met when they were nine and parted ways when they were thirteen. Eight years later, Alice returns to Forks and reunites with Jasper. Only problem; she's getting married to someone else in eight weeks. Original Pairings. All human. Jasper/Alice centric.

_Authors Note:_ Ok so this is my first time posting an actual fic. Well I've posted a few before on some fan forums and a few a long ways back but this is the first one that will be multi-chapter and possibly different from the rest I've done before. I dedicate this Chapter to my friend Kaya. She inspired me to write and post this fic. As well as forced me to watch Romantic movies a billion times and listen to sappy love songs that totally make up this story. Anyhow, Happy Reading.

* * *

**Alice POV**  
[Present day; Seattle, Washington. May 25, 2007]

Today was a beautiful day, regardless of the rather gloom situation the sun shone brighter than ever before. It was mid spring, May to be exact. May, 25 is says on the calendar folded beside me. The days crossed off and the 25th day was marked with a heart I made. Fourteen weeks ago when the day meant something special, something interesting.

May always happens to be the most interesting month, therefore titled my favorite month of the year. It beats out December by a mile. May was when I was born, May was when I made my first steps, May was when I first said my first words, May was when I first went to school (Oh yes late I know but I wasn't accepted into the school until my birthday!), May was the first time I visited Forks.

May…May was the first time I met Jasper. May was the first time he asked me out, that same May I had my first kiss. May, was special. But somehow, this May wasn't. It wasn't bright or happy but instead it was gloomy, sorrowful. I guess I brought it up to myself to have a bad month. Way to go Alice.

Every bride says the day of the wedding was grand, beautiful to say the least. To me, it wasn't the best at all. My thoughts were scattered everywhere like how the pollens are around this month. So many things that bothered me inside, I couldn't exactly pinpoint one exact subject. I could not even focus on what was going on outside of my head. It was far more complicated than just simple, I never was simple. Everything had to be sophisticated or complicated. Strike two for you Ali.

I let out a sigh as I tried to break away from my thoughts and back to reality. I sat in the hotel suite in Seattle, Washington. The room was large, a piano sat in the lounge, a door separated the large space from the bed room, where I sat. Staring into space and prying away from reality into the guilt thoughts pounding in my head.

My blue orbs finally gazed up at the clock that hung on the wall; 2:30. My eyes hid behind my lids yet again. In less than an hour, I would be making my way down the aisle. To the alter, and to the side of the man I was to marry. Making my wedding vows to a man I know in my heart I do not love as much as I loved another.

James, he was good in his own way. He gave me life after things got rocky, bumpy and dark. He became my replacement for the man who left a permanent scar on my heart. James was only second best compared to the man I truly loved. Even then, James wasn't prefect either and I had my hardships with him. Several for a fact but nothing James did could beat out the other man. He was perfection on legs but I guess perfection likes to make other people feel pain.

God, How I hate him. No not, James. God bless that mans soul though I'm sure James is more or so on the right hand side of the devil. I have all rights however, to put every single blame on one man. Let's call him, Major.

I remember when I first met Major, I was nine and he was vision of perfection. God must've spent more time on him than any other man on earth. I was fooling myself though, all that time I was a fool. A fool to believe that he, he would be Prince Charming. Sweeping me off my little feet and riding off into the sunset, living happily ever after. What a lie.

Something hit me eight weeks before my wedding day. A calling I guess, a voice in the back of my head wanting to live the past again. So I did. I went back and I revisited my past, and it was like childhood all over again. I hate that saying, "Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me." It was too damn true.

My eyes were glued to my reflection in the mirror, staring blankly. Like I was some hollow shell, empty and lonely. The bride wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. No way was a bride supposed to feel like this day was a death sentence. I swear, this has got to be the worst day of my life and that might just be an understatement.

I felt miserable. How can I be miserable? I was sitting in the most elegant gown any girl would die for, getting married in the most expensive hotel in Seattle, minutes away from THE perfect wedding. And I mean perfect. Years I've planned this wedding, but surely HE knew how to ruin it all. My wedding day seemed so wrong now, and I have him to blame.

All I heard a soft knock on my door, my heart jumping as I broke away from my thoughts. A sense of fake happiness filling me as I noticed Bella enter and her reflection come closer to mine. I smiled faintly at the other girl. She looking stunning in that blue dress I chose for my Maid of Honor. I felt proud I even got her in a dress; it took a lot of convincing and begging actually.

"Alice." She stated, her voice was filled with sympathy. I knew in my heart she wanted to tell me something, something along the lines of 'Alice you're making the biggest mistake of your life. Please don't go through with this.' Or 'Alice, James is great and all but you know your clearly in love with someone else. Someone who will treat you better.' Hell I knew it was the truth, but Bella would never voice it out. She was my best friend; she would do everything I wanted her to do. Even if it meant pretending to be happy for me as I say my 'I do's to someone I don't exactly love.

I gave her another reassuring smile, failing to turn around to face her but looking at her through her reflection. She definitely was trying to make me feel better.

"You look beautiful, Al. Any man would be lucky to have you." She told me, "Oh uh I have to say, this color does look good on me. Edward actually said it was a fitting dress." She added trying to lighten me up. She knew it wouldn't work but I give her credit for trying. It probably was hard on her too, seeing her best friend looking like a mess on the biggest day of her life. I couldn't blame her, if Bells looked like this on her wedding day I would've gone on a manhunt for the man responsible for this. Which could either be Edward or that Jacob kid but that's not the point. Right Alice say something.

"Thanks. And yeah, Glad Edward likes it."I finally spoke for the first time this entire day. My voice was steady and almost dull. Something you rarely see from this Pixie. It was some sort of reassurance for Bella anyway, wouldn't want her to feel guilty she was going along with all this. Everyone who knew me probably felt guilty or bad about it all but they can't do anything. I made my choice and I'm sticking with it. No one and I mean no one can change my mind now. They can't I wouldn't let them.

"Yeah, Jacob even said something but you know had to just smile and nod." Bella spoke giving out a nervous laugh. She's scared to laugh because I could snap at her at any given minute. She knew that more than anyone. She smiled faintly at me before taking my bouquet of bluebells and roses and placing it in between my hands. Her own hands holding them in place before I held them.

"Just remember, I love you, Al. It's your day, let's have some fun because I didn't wear this dress just to see the most beautiful Mary Alice Brandon sit here in this hotel room doing nothing. Not the Alice I know." She spoke as she finally moved away as the door creaked open yet again.

"Hey, Its time."I heard Edward call out to us. Breaking the silent moment Bells and I shared. Way to go Eddie, just when I was feeling slightly better you remind me that I have hell to face. I rolled my eyes before faking a smile at both of them. Just act happy Alice, and no one will ever care. You can get this damn day over with then you're free. Stay cool, you can do it. Quirky happy Alice.

I rose from my chair letting my white gown finally look right, rather than the scrunched up look it had when I was sitting. Edward was leaning by the door frame, nonchalantly looking at us but his eyes weren't on me but on Bella. How I envied them and the perfect love they shared. I was lucky to have friends like, Bells and Edward and Emmett and Rose. But seeing the couples made me die a little inside. I envied what they had; it was obvious because I couldn't have it. Yet again, its something I can blame him for.

Bella made her way back to Edward's side and I just waved the bouquet lightly shooing them.

"I need my prep time. Go you lovebirds. I'll be down at the Garden's to face the music don't worry." I reassured them, trying to put some jokes in my little reassurance speech. I wasn't planning on running, where the hell could I run anyway? I was wearing a big puffy wedding dress. I'm sure anyone would eyes would be able to spot the little 4 foot 9 inches of me running in a dress.

I kept my smile up, pretending to be happy came natural now I guess. I just looked at them, and they smiled at me nodding. At least they got used to the pretending to be happy for me charade.

I looked back to the mirror, making sure every bit of me was still intact besides my heart of course. That one I'm sure can't be fixed-ever. At least, no one can tell I've been crying, I can hide my fears and worries and put a smile on my face to fool the world. That's what I needed to do and that's what I did do.

Taking one deep breathe, I finally made my way out of the room and down the hallway. I took my time making my way down the hallway. The beginning of the most important march of my life.

The lights seemed so bright, lighting my way and making my dress glow in the midst of the darkness. My blue eyes kept a steady look at what was ahead of me. No need for a mishap, though I'm the graceful one compared to Bella who was the klutz. Just couldn't afford to ruin the dress now. I can at least look good on the outside while I was sitting a mess inside.

I made a halt in front of the elevators, pressing the down button and waiting for it to ding and open. I closed my eyes, taking slow steady breathes as I prepared my mind, body and I guess whatever was left of my soul; for the big event.

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I heard the elevator ding and the doors open. But once the doors opened my glance looked at a pair of cowboy boots. They were familiar, the ones only he wore and could pull off. Slowly I moved my eyes up, higher and higher. A gasp escaped my lips as my eyes met with his emerald green orbs. They were hidden underneath his honey colored hair, ruffled like how I remember it last; his green eyes mesmerized me that I could no longer move, no longer think. Everything stopped.

"Ali." He called out to me; his husky voice brought back memories. Brought back everything to my mind. I fought back tears, screaming emotions, and everything else that was going through my. I couldn't function right anymore. My mind was racing, three hundred miles an hour and my heart was pounding in my chest I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

I loathed him. For bringing every single pain ever imaginable to me. But at the same time that I hated him, I was in love with him. Unconditionally and hopelessly in love with him.

"Alice." He called out to me again, but this time my entire world began to blur. The look on my face was a mixture of confusion, love, hate, misery and about every other expression known to man. I can't believe he was right there in front of me. The nerve he has to come and make my day worse. A part of me though felt relieved. Oh yes, relieved. That he was there, coming to rescue me from my perils.

But I think, this time; this time it was a little too late. It was too late for Prince Charming and his white horse to save me. I was already minutes away from my wedding with no intentions of changing my mind.

I felt a hand cup my face and a tear slid down my cheek. I didn't even care that it did, my lips quivered and I was speechless. "Alice." His soft voice called out to me again, his eyes looking at mine but I refused to lock eyes with him. I don't want to, not anymore. I couldn't, my mind, my logics refused to face the man who let the pain pour down on me like rain.

"Alice, Look at me." He spoke, ordering me to look. Using those soft hands to wipe away my tear and make me look at him. And when I finally did, all I saw was the bright mid spring day years back in his eyes.

The same one I saw when I was nine on our trip to Forks. That was how all this started. I was just nine; he was turning ten in a month. I was the new kid in town, while he was the golden boy. I guess it's time to remind myself why I'm miserable. It all started when Jasper and I first met…

* * *

**Pixies Note:** Yes I am no longer writing it as Authors note instead, Pixies note. Just because Pixie sounds more reasonable. Anyhow, hope it was alright for everyone. And as you guys can tell I gave you an insight of an upcoming chapter but have no fear the "Present time" will come later and I'm sure I'll be writing that specific chapter in Jazzy's POV. For now, we're going back in time for a little Love Story. Reviews would be amazing considering I need feedback since it's my first post on here. Soooo off you go to Review. Yes? Yes? GOOD! Pixie out! :]


	2. Wild Horses

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK SERIES (as much as I would love to at least own Jasper).**_

_**Pixies Note: **__Again, not much JasperxAlice yet. I know it's killing me too BUT I have to give you guys a back story about little Alice and little Jasper first. I mean it's going to get good. I can guarantee you that. Just wait it out and be patient with me. I'm building a story here and you need these bits for the future chapters to make sense. This was written in the middle of the night and what not. Anyhow enough of my rambling, Happy Reading!_

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

**As Free As The Wild Horses**

**Alice POV **

[Biloxi, Mississippi April 24,1989]

My pair of sky colored eyes filled with tears and as soon as I knew I was slowly crumbling, I ran. I ran to where I knew I could break away, my tears pouring down the side of my face, and my sobs were heart retching as I allowed my feet to take me as far as possible from the place I once called home.

"Mary Alice!"A woman's voice called out, one hand held the door the other her heart. "Please, Alice come back!"The woman yelled, her voice cracking as the tears began to break through her strong walls. But I refused to turn back. To look back meant that I had to look at the effects that could possibly happen to me if I did. I couldn't face the fear, not yet. I felt the strong sense of being scared slowly releasing from my body as I ran freely.

My legs brought me up the hills, Angel's Crest as I had called it. The sun would set at an angle from the Hill, perfect to watch it and once the dark skies took over the bright lights seemed to outline an angel in the midst of the moonlight. At the tender age of nine the news could break me as easily as anyone could break glass. My small legs finally collapsed underneath me. My hands were my only form of support as my entire body fell and tears pouring down my cheeks like a waterfall, kneeling as the sun began to set in the horizon.

My mind flashed back to the moment, my aunt Sophie had come to break the news to me. Something so hard to bear, that fear surrounded me like a fence. It was reckless of me to run, but I knew I had to go somewhere. Somewhere I can break down, as the feeling of loneliness and fear took me in a state of shock. My mind drifted back to the moment, the words fresh in my mind.

"_Mary Alice, now you listen to me. Whatever I tell you, you promise me you will not run away." Auntie Sophie had told me, pulling me to her arms as the hint of sadness took over her face. I knew she was holding back tears, holding back anything that could make me feel worse than she was feeling. I was curious, but at the same time I couldn't figure out what could possibly be as earth shattering as she made it out to be._

"_What is it Auntie?"I asked like a child curious as to what the situation is. I even wondered where my parents were, my mother especially. She and I had our fair share of arguments and fights but I loved her and she loved me. She cared for me, she loved me, and she was there for me and gave me all that I wished for. Giving me the life I deserved. And my father was the one person I could run to but there was no sight of him. Not one hint they were even around._

"_Promise me first, Mary Alice." She repeated before I sighed and nodded. Giving her my pinky to meet with hers in our secret binding but I crossed my fingers behind my back. Knowing I would run away if I couldn't take it. "You remind me of your, mother you know? You are Beautiful, Wise, Amazing and destined for greatness. Your mother loves you so much more than you can imagine." She began and I simply nodded playing close attention. I knew my mother loved me for a fact, but I was more eager to find out the news. _

"_And your father loves you dearly. And that no matter what happens from now on they both want you to know they are very much in love with each other and care about you."Her words seemed to stop and I tilted my head before she only shook her thoughts away and smiled at me faintly. Brushing away lose strands of hair that fell to my face and behind my ear. "Your mother, she is sick. And your daddy doesn't want you to see him upset about your mommy being gone so you're coming with me for a while. To Forks. Remember when you had your fifth birthday there with me you wer-" _

"_Will she be ok?"I asked interrupting her before the older woman fought back tears. "I don't want to leave Daddy alone here. I can wait with him until she decides to come back."I responded, knowing full well I could. Mommy did seem pale last time I saw her, then after that daddy never let me come to mommys room. Next thing I knew I never saw a sign of either of them._

"_I don't know Mary; she went to see a special doctor. Somewhere far from here sweetie."She answered but I wasn't satisfied with that."And your daddy needs some time to himself."_

"_Will she be coming back, Auntie?" I asked. _

"_Dammit. Just tell her the woman left us. The woman she call her mother is gone. Not sick but dead. She's leaving with you the very next day might as well tell her the damn truth." My fathers voice broke, cruel words escaping his lips like sharp knives piercing through my own heart. My mother, has left? Gone? DEAD? Surely I felt confusion. I wanted answers._

"_Daddy, Mommy's not really gone, is she Daddy? Is She?" I asked frantically, glancing at him but he didn't reply. I made way to my father breaking away from my aunties hold, "Tell me Daddy, She isn't dead. She isn't dead daddy. She isn't dead!" I asked and denied, tears on the edge of my own walls. Sadness and grief poured onto me but with a swift move of a hand slapping across my face, I was crying and making a mad dash out the door. _

I let out a scream of anger and pain as I slammed a fist to the ground. It all made sense now. My mother has been sick and finally passed, and my father no longer cared for me as the grief took over him. So I was going to be left with the only person that I think could care for me, My Auntie. I would be moving with her to Forks until my father was finally settled and capable of looking at me again. I was a splitting image of my mother. I couldn't face the music though, the simple thought that my father no longer cared for me and even managed to scar my already breaking heart. And my mother, no longer walking here with me. No longer there to care and hold me. No longer…

I banged my fists repeatedly to the ground; I was too stubborn to believe it. I didn't want to believe it. The news was too horrific to be believed. My eyes were pouring, my heart, emotion, mind and whatever was left of me was all filled with sorrow and sadness. I never told my mother, I loved her as much as she loved me. I never got to do so many other things with her she and I promised to do. We were going to go shopping for my first graduation dress together, then first date dress, first dance, first prom. But now it was all gone. Slipping out of my grasp and forever lost.

I part of me blamed myself; another blamed whatever forced this to happen. I couldn't let it soak in, I couldn't. I wish it could be so easy to accept it and move on. As people would tell you but everything wasn't as easy as it seemed and often, people only say it to make you feel better. In comparison when all it does is simply make you feel worse.

I felt a pair of hands hold onto me and I knew I just had to hold on to them. Pouring my eyes out and letting the emotions pour out. I could no longer hold it, suppressing it was not an option anymore. My sanctuary was the only place I could let everything out and in this moment, I knew there was no way out any more. I heard my Aunts soothing voice calm me down. Repeating a soft song my mother used to sing to me as a baby. The words were about a small girl, born onto this world for greatness, beautiful and wise. Breaking free with the wind in her hair; Facing the fear and not being scared. She was running as free as wild horses in the fields. With those lyrics, I helplessly clinged to her, opening my heart as I allowed her in. I allowed her to comfort my already dying soul. Soon enough, my world laid to peace as my eyes shut close. Soft sobs slowly coming to a halt and everything around me began to slow down once again as I fell into slumber.

A week and a half had passed since I found out. Everything happened so fast and now, I was placing the small stuffed animal in the trunk of my auntie's car. My mother gave it to me when I was three. It was a horse. My mother named her, seabreeze. She said the horse reminded her of the freedom reflected in my eyes, like a wild horse. Free as can be and that one day, one day I would run free. And one day, my Prince Charming will come in a white horse to sweep me off my feet.

I sighed as I stared at it, my eyes never tearing away from the animal. Memories of my mother flooding into my head and spreading through me like a wildfire. My feelings were bottled up as of lately, my father was distant and cold. And my auntie preferred to shelter me from the truths of the world. I guess it would be better if I knew less, the less I would have to endure this pain. I was left to cope with everything on my own. I would just have to deal with it and keep it within my four walls.

"Get in the car, Mary Alice." She called out to me, breaking me away from my thoughts. I simply nodded and made my way to the passenger's seat in the back. Sitting by the window, as I wanted to see the place where we would be going. Forks, Washington would be a long drive from Mississippi. Plenty of time for me to come to peace with whatever I was leaving behind. I kept my eyes looking outside the window as Auntie began to drive. I saw our driveway, soon growing further and further away. Next thing I knew, we had been out of Biloxi and driving out to the long road. Days of travel awaited us but that didn't matter to me.

Days passed and soon we were a city away. We only took short stops. We made stops at a motel when it got dark, stay there for the night and leave before the sun even rose. It bewildered me how we managed to stay on schedule and arrive not a day too soon or a day too late.

I kept my focus on the scenery that passed, my eyes slowly closing as they hid my blue orbs. My mind wondered off to so many different things that I could never voice out. My mother passed away to the heavens in April, It was now May. Her favorite month and mine. She always told me May brought her luck, brought her adventure and happiness. I sat there praying, that May would bring me as much happiness, adventures and luck as it did to my mother. And that the sad story of my young life, will keep me strong in the future. That one day, I would be able to run with the wild horses.

My eyes had been closed for nothing less than an hour when I heard us pull into a drive way. Forks, wasn't exactly the greatest place to be in. I was four when I last visited. I spent my fifth birthday there and never came back to the small town. I never thought I would be back this soon again, but I guessed it was long overdue. I stepped out of the car, looking at the house before looking back at my Auntie who had managed to begin the whole unloading process. I took in a deep breath as I offered a hand, helping her through the numerous bags I had packed. Everything from clothes, shoes, notebooks, and everything else I found necessary. Mostly clothes actually but I was quite the fashionista, a part of my mother that lives strongly within me.

"Your room is up the stairs, last door to the right. It has a little balcony I got the neighboring guys do for you. I also made sure your room was taken care of and whatever you need you go on and tell me."My auntie informed me as we dragged my multiple bags inside the house, setting them in the living room first. "You should go check your room. I'll make us a quick dinner to celebrate your return to Forks."She added and I simply nodded as I made my way up the stairs and to the last room.

I gripped the knob and twisted it slightly, pushing the door open and slowly walking in. It was filled with pinks and lavender. The walls were painted a light blue and the ceiling had glow in the dark stickers of stars. A small painting of horses hung on the wall. Picture frames were set up on a few places. A large closet was in place for me and my multiple outfits, and a bathroom of my own adjacent to my room.

I ran my hand through the soft linens of the bed before walking over to the desk, doing the same as I made my way to the curtains that hid the balconies door way. I peeked out lightly before I pushed them lightly aside and I slid the door open, soon reappearing outside, where the balcony was wide and clear. A pot of flowers sat on the side of it, and a small swing set. It wasn't a mini balcony at all but almost another bit of my room only cozier and much more a reminder of home. Almost like a porch connected to my room. A perfect place for me to think and draw.

My eyes gazed off as I leaned faintly on the rail. Observing the area and breathing in the fresh air. As I did, I heard laughter coming from a place not too far away. My eyes fell on a particular group, four of them to be exact; playing in our neighbor's backyard. One was rather large compared to the rest, muscular for someone his age. I could guess he was about a year older than I am about ten or so and a foot taller. Another boy was chasing him, soon catching up and wrestling the other. Yet another ten year old I assumed. Then a beautiful-no stunning young girl was sitting down, watching the two and not exactly caring for either. She seemed to be around the two other boys age. But there was a fourth member.

A third boy was just standing in the corner watching them with amusement, his honey colored hair ruffled in the wind. His smile was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. And as soon as I had looked, his eyes locked with mine. His smile grew sweeter as he looked back at me. I felt my face flush as I squealed and ducked from view. My heart was pounding faster and I was surely as red as a tomato. From that moment on, I knew I could never stop thinking of that honey color haired boy. I knew, I would never stop thinking about him. Because for once in my life, looking into his deep emerald orbs, made me feel safe. Made me feel comfort. And for once, I felt that I could be as free as those horses. The wind in my hair, facing the fears and not be scared. Running free in a world filled with love and happiness.

May 5, 1989-For once, I felt hope.

* * *

_**Pixies Note: **__ So I HAD to add in some JazxAli love in there so that's sort of how they first saw each other. Just gotta find out what Jazzy thinks huh? Well have no fear! I will be writing Jazzy's POV next! WOOT. Hope you guys enjoyed a little sad story of Alice's life. I couldn't bear having her be sent to an asylum or any of sorts so I had to stick with a sad alternative. I did cry writing this chapter. The song I was listening to was not only inspiring the fic but making me emotional. Anyhow, this fic also goes by fast. I needed it to be a little speedy but hopefully it didn't bother anyone. If it did, SORRY! _

_Anyhow R-E-V-I-E-W. Because more reviews=faster updates! And you can even leave reviews WITHOUT HAVING to sign up! So yay! You can do it!!! So review. Got it? Good! Pixie Out! :] _


	3. First Time

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Yes, Jasper is in my closet. Just kidding…Or am I?**

_**Pixie's Note:**__ So Here is the next chapter! Woot! I thought the last chapter was rather dark, so I went ahead and created something less dark and more cheery. An insight of the Cullen household from Jasper's POV. Hopefully, I did this somewhat right .I wrote this at the same time I was writing Everything Changes. So Hope it turns out good. Be sure to Review!!_

_Anyhow, Happy reading!_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Sounds of May**

_Chapter 2: First Time._

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, I was staring at an angel, or so I thought she was. Her blue eyes were like the ocean, trapping me in them and I had no want to struggle away from it. My smile grew wider as I offered her a silent warm welcome. I have never seen her before, it didn't even cross my mind our neighbor has a daughter. A smirk replaced my smile as I watched her duck away from my view. I didn't want her to but it did bring amusement to my eyes. She was beautiful, I was standing there in awe. Waiting for the brown haired girl to peek back up but she never did.

"Hey! Head's up Jaz man!" I heard Emmett call out to me and just as I turned I saw a football being thrown at my direction. Typical of them, trying to break me away from my thoughts as they usually did when I gazed off into space. But this time, I was staring at an angel. Somehow, it didn't even faze me that the ball was coming my way. All I could think of was her, for the first time I wasn't alone. I didn't feel alone either. We were both afraid inside, but I knew when our eyes met we both felt an undeniable spark of hope.

"JASPER!" Edward called out finally snapping me from my thoughts, I could've sworn he was laughing a second ago now, worried echoed in his voice. Thankfully I had good reflexes, with a blink of an eye, I held out my hand and the football was caught in between them, inches away from my face.

"What the hell's gotten into you?"Emmett finally asked, couldn't say I wasn't waiting for his reaction. "First the starring, then the smiling now this. What's up?" He asked, shaking me softly before he looked up at the balcony where I once stared at, where she once stood.

"Nothing, just didn't think I was going to catch the ball."I shrugged, tucking my hands in my pockets as I looked up at the balcony again. "Hey you guys know who's the neighbors daughter?" I finally asked, she gave me a different feeling. I guessed I assumed I just needed to know her. Find a way to somehow know a bit about her. If not from them, then I could get it from our mom.

"She doesn't have a daughter Jas. Remember her husband died with their kid."Edward answered, taking the ball from my hands and placing it under his own.

"Could've sworn there was a girl up on the balcony." I replied, I couldn't have been hallucinating. That's crazy talk, I knew I saw her. Pretty damned sure they saw her too.

"Oh no, that's not her daughter. That's her niece I think. I heard mom and the neighbor talking about it the other day. Said something about the girl staying with her for a few years. Her mom passed and dads not in a good state."Edward answered, shrugging. Thank whatever power was giving that boy brains. If it wasn't for Edward I would be at loss.

"You figured all that out or overheard it?" I asked, as I moved closer to him. Curious as to how he knew all that. He was smart, but not smart enough to know that much information without a second source.

"Mom told me." He told me, I couldn't believe they passed on this information. Instantly I glared at him. He knew well enough I could take him and Emmett. It was easy to trick Emmett, and physically I was capable of holding down Edward.

"What? Don't give me that look Jasper. Mom wanted all of us to know. Told me first so I can tell you three. Don't know her name, but mom told us to be nice to her if we see her. Probably going to take us over there tomorrow or something." He defended and I recoiled. Letting my slight anger pass, why I felt anger didn't cross my mind. Jealousy? Hatred? Hatred because Edward knew something I didn't. Or was it jealousy because he knew about her before I did?

"Looks like Jaz mans got himself a crush." I heard Emmett tease. I swear that boy is writing his death wish. I glared at him as I did with Edward before, this time more threatening.

"Emmett shut up before I tell everyone who you have a crush on." I spoke, trying to not result in jumping on him and giving him a good wrestle.

"I don't care if you tell her. Not like she doesn't know. Right baby?" I rolled my eyes as I watched him wink at my sister. Rosalie, MY sister dating Emmett. That was not what a brother wants to hear. I wanted to run to the bathroom, to show how in disgust I am with that idea.

"Gross. Don't call my sister that." I replied, looking like I was about to throw Esme's homemade lasagna on the floor.

"Shut up Jasper. That's my monkey man." Rosalie hollered at me, That girl needs to get a grip. Besides acting like a Queen of la la land, shes a pain in the butt. I guess that's one thing she and Emmett have in common, being a royal headache.

"Oh yeah, I'm her monkey man."Emmett boasted proudly. Like Edward really cared if he was or wasn't. And I surely wont want to be crowned Rosalie's monkey man. That just crosses boundaries unmentionable at my age.

"Yeah about to be squished man." I threatened again, this time I let the lightly hood of being with them get to me. A playful smirk appearing on my lips as I watched Emmett closely.

"I'd say run now Emmett." Edward spoke smoothly and before Emmett could even react I was already moving towards him as fast as I could.

"Shit!" Was all I heard Emmett say as I tackled him to the ground. He had nowhere to run and for a guy his build, he was ticklish and easy to wrestle. We laughed as we continued to wrestle with each other. I was tickling him while he was trying to throw me off. That effort was useless against me. He was at my mercy.

"Boys! Dinners ready. Rosalie dear mind helping me set the table while the boys get cleaned up? Jasper, Emmett off each other! Now!" I heard Esme call out from the door.

"Yes mom!""Yes ma'am!""Sure, Esme." Was all that came from our lips. Each and every one of us responding to Esme's call. It had been like that, since Rosalie and I joined the family. Esme would call out to us and we would all respond like a chorus. Rose and I are twins, real siblings but our parents abandoned us when we were three. Got put in the foster care until we were seven, and that was when Esme adopted us. And we became a part of the growing Cullen family. With Carlisle her husband, and Emmett and Edward the other two Esme adopted. Emmett and Edward aren't siblings like me and Rose. Edward was adopted first. Then a month after was Emmett. Then a year later was me and Rose. It's a growing family but we learned to adjust.

I walked into the kitchen, my sister was setting the table and Emmett and Edward made their way to the bathroom. I looked to see Esme, finishing the last bit of tonight's dinner adding in the necessary seasons before she turns off the stove.

"So, Miss Esme, "I began, breaking the silence that elapsed since I entered the kitchen. After almost three years of being with her, I still haven't gotten used to calling her mom as everyone else did. Rosalie called her Esme, Edward and Emmett called her mom. I on the other hand often called her ma'am or Miss Esme, occasionally I would call her mom.

"Jasper, I love your manners but you're my son now too. No need to call me that. Now What is it?"she spoke in that ever so gentle and motherly tone. She was a great woman, I admired her for saving all four of us from suffering at a foster care. She was calm and composed, not like a lot of women around this town.

"Oh right, sorry ma'am." I apologized my southern accent was noticeable. I still coined the term ma'am instead of mom. I wasn't quite used to it. Not yet at least but I proceeded with my question. "Do you know of Miss Sophie has a daughter or niece?" I asked, remembered the girl on the balcony. I couldn't just forget her. I needed to know her somehow.

"Oh I'm guessing you saw her. That little one is Alice. Sophie hasn't stopped talking about her since who knows when. I saw Alice once when she came for her birthday years ago. That was before I considered adopting with Carlisle. A year later I got inspired and adopted Edward. A month after was Emmett, Then a year after we took you and your sister." She responded. The look on her face was soft and caring. I'm guessing reminiscing back to the days she adopted us brought her joy. Which I didn't mind at all. I was happy to be in this family, more than I ever was when I was in foster care.

"And we're grateful for that." I quickly responded, smiling at her.

"As Am I, Jasper. Now, go on and get cleaned up for dinner. I have an announcement to make."She said, pushing me lightly as I finally made my way to the bathroom to clean up. Once I was done, Everyone else was gathered at the table in their correct positions. Only one spot was left and that was for Carlisle. He always came late, he was a doctor at the hospital and worked for hours. No wonder Esme wanted to adopt us, to keep her company.

"Alright, Emmett since you were the troublemaker today. I say you lead us. One achievement of the day, and one grateful. Oh and One goal." Esme spoke. It was our daily talk before dinner. Esme's rules made us grow accustom to it. It wasn't bad at all, actually it allowed us to open up to them. Made us closer I guessed.

"My Achievement is I'm Rosalie's Monkey man! One grateful is oh I ate one of those huge burgers from the burger place by myself in world record time."Emmett began, typical answer from Emmett. I'm pretty sure he has a brain the size of a peanut at this point.

"Don't remind me. That was definitely pig nature. And that doesn't count as a grateful, genius." Edward spoke up, I laughed in agreement.

"Edward, be nice." Esme spoke, trying to calm us down again. The only one silent was Rosalie, sitting there looking bored.

"It wasn't." I defended Edward as I was laughing.

"Jasper you too." Esme said, calling me out now. You could say this was the usual pre-dinner talk. Emmett, being made fun of was also part of it.

"Yeah shut up. I'm grateful I could do that! And for my big stomach. Hah!" He said in his own defense, tapping his belly before he flashed us all a huge grin. " Alright, one goal. Is to get Rosalie to date me. Oh yeah baby."

"Emmett, I do think you and Rosalie make quite the couple. But refrain from using inappropriate tones when we're sharing." Esme finally said, setting him straight. Every time I heard him call Rosalie 'baby' freaks me out. That's my sister and my best friend. Not to mention were all siblings, well foster siblings so that has some boundaries right?

"That's right, Emmett. Treat a lady like a princess and be sure to be a gentleman. Girls always go for those. Using inappropriate names or words around a lady isn't acceptable." I heard Carlisle speak up as he finally joined us. Wrapping one arm around Esme and giving her a light kiss on the cheeks as he took his place beside her.

"Just in time, Love. What's your goal, grateful and achievement." She spoke, giving him that smug and sweet smile she only gave him.

"Hey Doc. What's up doc. Whatcha doin' doc?" Emmett interrupted their sweet moment. Again, Emmett is just the funny clown. His comments don't ever seem to do any more than annoy the rest of the family.

"Emmett, you need to stop watching too much cartoons."Edward finally spoke, his hand to his head. Definitely, better than cartoons. All I needed was a bucket of popcorn.

"I'm fine Emmett. Now let's see. Ahh, I saved a young girl's life today. I am grateful for my wonderful wife and children."Carlisle finally spoke, his hand was on his chin.

"Oh yeah score!" Emmett busted out again

"Emmett." This time Carlisle and Esme chorused. They sounded good together.

"Sorry!" I hear Emmett apologizing sinking back into his seat. Yeah, that's right monkey boy calm down.

"And a goal, to take you all hiking this Saturday. Yes Rosalie, even you." I smirked. Rosalie? Go hiking? It was nearly impossible to get her to go hiking. Royal headache wouldn't.

"Ugh. Do I have to? Can't I just fix cars or something?" I heard her beg, definitely going to be an interesting Saturday. Oh how I looked forward to it.

"Don't worry baby, I can carry you." Emmett and his smart mouth interrupted again. I was on the verge of grabbing duct tape and taping his mouth shut.

"Emmett!" We all chorused except Rosalie and of course Emmett.

"SORRY! It's public now, might as well." He muttered which caused Edward and I to laugh so hard it was impossible to keep it in now.

"Boys." Esme spoke, in attempt to calm them now.

"Edward, how about you?" Carlisle asked as he joined in the attempt. Amusing to see this really.

"I learned Debussy Claire de Lune. Grateful for my family, excluding Emmett until he learns how to be civilized." I chuckled at his remark. Edward was a talented pianist and Emmett did need to learn how to be civilized. He needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut. Definitely need to shut up.

"HEY! I am." Emmett spoke again, like I said he needed to shut up.

"See, uncivilized. And Goal..to get Rosalie to stop being annoying." Edward finished, smirking at his own statement in contentment.

"I am not."Rosalie defended before scoffing. Ah my sister, the shrew of the Cullen household.

"Rosalie, Since Edward mentioned you why don't you go next." Esme suggested. This thing was dragging on longer than usual. I was growing hungry but I didn't mind. It was amusing beyond words.

"Ok. Goal, to get Edward to vanish from my sight. Grateful for everyone, ESPECIALLY Emmett, excluding Edward. Achievement, I painted my nails today. See!"She showed off her nails to everyone in the table. Esme and Carlisle paid attention, Emmett winked at her and Edward and I groaned. Too uninterested to even pay attention to that detail.

"That's wonderful Rose. I should go next, Jasper will be last since he went first last time." Esme beamed brightly and I simply nodded

"Yes ma'am." I said, bowing my head lightly as I listened in on her.

"My achievement, I finished my painting this morning. My Grateful is for every single one of you and my wonderful husband." Esme spoke before leaning in to kiss Carlisle.

"EW!" We all chorused as they kissed. We were used to it but it never hurt to voice out the fact we were still there, watching them.

"And my goal is to cook an Italian dinner for eight for tomorrow." Esme finished, blushing as she smiled back at us.

"Why eight?" Emmett voiced out, eager to know why two extra counts were on there.

"Because, tomorrow we will be inviting our neighbor to dinner. You all know my friend Sophie and shes going to be bringing her niece, Alice." Esme explained.

"Ooh! Jasper's girlfriends coming."Emmett teased, nudging me. I gripped the chair, holding myself back from jumping on Emmett that moment.

"Girlfriend?" Carlisle asked curiously, giving me a glance. One I knew too well, it was the "Do you need the talk yet?" look.

"Jasper was staring at her." Emmett said again. The boy was writing his death wish and waving it around.

"Shut up! Before I kick your ass." I threatened out loud.

"I'm with Jasper!"Edward sided with me. Two can out number him anytime.

"BOYS! Stop!"Esme called out snapping us out of our little fight zone.

"Sorry mom." We boys chorused.

"Jasper, why don't you tell us you're three." Carlisle asked in a calmer manner, hoping it would spread to the rest of us. Avoiding a fight.

"My goal is to beat the shi-"I began but was shortly cut off by the sound of Esme's voice.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale-Cullen! Don't you dare finish that sentence." She scolded and I ducked my head in apology.

"Sorry ma'am. What I mean is, my goal is to….make Emmett understand my point of view. Whether it be forced or not. My achievement is, I got Rosalie to stop bugging me today. My goal is to…make a new friend." I said before looking at Esme and Carlisle for approval. And they gave me that motherly, fatherly smile I needed to see.

"Awww he wants a new friend. Will it be with Alice! Jasper and Alice, sitting in a tree k-i" Before Emmett could even finish the song I was already standing.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"I yelled looking at him. My eyes were like piercing swords glaring at my target- Emmett.

"Oh run Emmett RUN FAR!" Edward called out as I darted out after him. Emmett laughed before he began to ran around the table. I was right on his tail.

"BOYS! Boys! Stop it this instant."Esme called out. Her voice was calm and composed, again puzzling me how they could be this calm when the rest if havoc.

"Emmett, enough of your rude comments. Edward, enough of feeding the fight and Jasper, just ignore Emmett." Carlisle scolded.

"Yes ma'am." We all chorused as I finally retreated to my seat, Edward to his and Emmett to his own.

"Good. Dinner is served." Esme spoke as she brought out our favorite, Chicken and pasta with broccoli and Alfredo sauce.

After dinner, things were less tense. Emmett played his video games, Edward was in the piano room, Rosalie was in her room getting an early beauty rest, Carlisle was in his office, Esme was cleaning in the kitchen and I was in the room I shared with Emmett and Edward reading Great Expectations.

After an hour of free time, we got ready for bed. But somehow my mind was still locked on the fact; I had seen no sign of Alice since hours before dinner. No sign of her brunette locks, her blue eyes, her soft sweet smile. She was an angel in my eyes. My ray of hope.

"Good night boys." I heard Carlisle say from the doorframe. It snatched me away from my thoughts of my angel. I get to see her tomorrow that's all I care.

"Night Dad." We chorused as we crept into bed.

"Night Edward." I heard Esme say, giving him a kiss on the forehead on the bed farthest from me.

"Night mom." He replied before I saw him curl up to his side.

"Night Emmett." Esme said next, she did the same to Emmett as she had with Edward. He was in the middle of Edward and I. Why he was in the middle, I had no clue. I always thought he would be easier to attack in case something did tick me off enough.

"Night Mom." He spoke in his pretend angelic voice. I atleast am feeling good I get a few hours without Emmett blabbing the day away.

"Night Jasper." She then moved to me, kissing my forehead and smiling down at me. Her motherly love radiated off her. It was obvious she cared for us strongly.

"Night Ma'am." I said with my southern tongue. One that I knew Esme liked that I still possessed.

"Sweet dreams." Esme finally finished as she stood at the doorway with Carlisle. With one look at the three of us, they flicked the light switch off and closed the door shut. I heard them walk down the hall way, making their way down to their room.

I closed my eyes, my mind drifting to nothing but thoughts of my sweet angel. The first time I have ever thought about a girl this way. She was something different. I liked different. As I fell asleep, I began to dream of my Alice.

* * *

_**Pixies Note**__: Geez that was an awfully long chapter with a LOT of Emmett's side remarks. It was fun writing that whole mess, so hopefully you guys liked it. _

_**REVIEW**__!!! Okie? PIXIE OUT!_


	4. It's Gonna Be Love

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, or the characters. I only own a monkey named Jumba.**

_**Pixie's Note:**__ Sorry for not updating earlier! Bad me, I know. I completely forgot to update this one. I have been busy working on my two other stories that I almost forgot about my favorite story of them all! I love the Sounds of May. It's like my first born child! I also bought a new acoustic guitar so that's yet another reason why I haven't updated this. Been busy playing my new baby. xD_

_Anyhow, here is it. Chapter 3. Be sure to review after. HAPPY READING!_

_OH and sorry if you guys got like a billion updates on this story today. I edited the past chapters and apparently made it all update everyone like a zillion times. so SORRY!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Sounds of May**

_Chapter 3: It's Gonna Be Love._

**Alice POV**

I was rushing around my new room trying to find the bow that matched my dress. My hair was still long, and I made myself a promise to cut it within the next few months. Mama always liked my hair long so she could fix it on special days but now, I needed to change it. I made a promise to myself I won't guilt myself over it or feel in despair. Last night after seeing that boy in the neighbor's yard I made that promise. I plan on keeping it and making a change for the better.

I sighed as I looked at my last luggage bag, throwing almost everything out of it until I dug to the bottom where my bow laid. I grinned in triumph and pulled my hair up into a ponytail, topping it off with the bow. I decided to wear a dress for this dinner. I wanted to look somewhat presentable and show that I am fine.

"Alice, dear you need to hurry. I don't want to keep the Cullen's waiting."I heard my Auntie call from down the stairs. I bit my lip as I ran out of the room and dashed down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Auntie."I apologized to her as I reached the foot of the stairs. She was already standing by the door, waiting patiently for me.

"It's alright, Alice. You look beautiful."She responded to which I smiled. She was pained inside, I knew somehow she felt bad for me and my loss but my promise to myself made me know I don't feel bad, not anymore.

"Mama bought me this outfit. She said it would look good with my favorite bow." I responded as I looked at her with a bright and cheerful smile.

"Well it does, your mother had great style and you inherited that." She answered, bending down to my level to fix the bow on my head. I must've left it looking weird in the rush I was in.

"Thanks auntie. I miss mama already."The honesty of my word was a stab to my heart. I missed her, terribly but I convinced myself to be strong. Mama is still here with me, in my heart.

"Its ok sweetie. She's in a good place now."Auntie said lifting my chin up so I could gaze into her eyes. I did, and I saw the sincere look of my auntie, sympathy and slight pain.

"I know Auntie."I smiled at her understanding it all.

We stayed there in silence looking at each other before Auntie rose to stand. "Come on, let us not keep the Cullen's waiting."

I simply nodded my head as she and I walked out the front door of the house and to the neighbors. I never really paid much attention to their house but it was beautiful from the outside. It gave off a different feeling than Auntie's but it was still comforting. As I stood in the front door with Aunt Sophie I could hear voices of yelling from inside. I couldn't help it.

"Edward Anthony! Emmett Dale! Jasper Monroe! Stop this horse play this instant!" A man's voice said from inside. It had such authority it reminded me of my papa.

"Carlisle dear can you get Rosalie out of the bathroom. She has been in there for an hour."A woman's voice now said, her voice was so gentle it reminded me of mama when she would talk to papa.

"Esme! Edward bit me!" I heard someone say, A boy's voice.

"I didn't! Emmett hit me first." Another boy chimed in.

"Jasper punched me first!" The first boy spoke up again.

"You deserved that!" and yet another boy defended. I was thinking these were the boys I saw yesterday and Rosalie was the girl with them.

"BOYS!" The woman's voice called out but I heard Aunt Sophie ring the doorbell. Causing the scene to completely stop. I saw a woman soon come over to the door and open it. She was elegant, stunning and I could tell she was the loving type of mother. Just like mine.

She went ahead and embraced my auntie as they greeted each other. "Oh dear, Sophie. I am so sorry you have to see this. Boy's get off each other this instant!" The woman spoke.

"No its perfectly fine Esme, you know I work with children. I know how rowdy boys can get."Auntie said. I just kept my eye's glued to the beautiful lawn they have. Gardening must've been a hobby of hers too.

"Ah yes." Esme said as she pulled away from auntie. She then turned to me which caught my attention instantly. "And you must be Mary Alice. I've heard so much about you. And my, you look beautiful." Esme gave me a nurturing hug before pulling away.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. I like your dress too and you have a pretty house." I smiled at her, complementing her taste in clothes and of course the obvious which was the beautiful house.

"Thank you dear, now come in come in. Don't be shy."Esme stepped aside as Auntie and I entered the house. My eyes looking at every detail of the home, it was absolutely gorgeous and spotless.

"Thank you again for inviting us Esme."Auntie said as Esme led us to the living room. I decided to take a seat on the couch next to my Auntie as Esme sat on the chair opposite us.

"Don't worry about it Sophie, you're my closest friend and you're almost like family to us. The kids will love having Alice around too."Esme said and just as she finished I could hear the same boys yelling.

"Hey Jasper look it's your girlfriend!" His voice made me think of grizzly bears. It was loud but he had a hint of mischief and playfulness to them.

"She's not my girlfriend! Emmett your dead!"Another one said, I named his unknown voice the angelic one. Even with the slight annoyance you can detect from his voice he still sounded angelic to me.

"Boys! BOYS! Behave." A man's voice spoke firmly.

"Sorry Dad." Three boys chorused together. So Esme and his husband have three boys and one girl. That sounds like a fun family.

"Now why don't you three go to the living room and introduce yourselves to our guests."The man said again. "Let's go, Emmett fix your shirt, Edward fix your hair and Jasper tuck in your shirt."

A few moments later I saw three boys enter the room with the man and a girl along with them. The man was handsome beyond belief. He reminded me of Papa before all the bad stuff happened. And the boys were the ones I saw last night along with the girl.

"Hello Sophie. Pleasure to have you here."The man spoke as he and my auntie exchanged greetings.

"Ah, well always happy to be invited Carlisle. Thank you." Auntie said smiling at him. Carlisle Cullen, the wife of Esme Cullen. The father of four. I had to remember all this information.

"Hello Miss Sophie" A boy spoke up and my eyes fell on him. His golden bronze hair suited him, and he was dressed casually. I thought him as the prince charming eske boy. He was the boy wrestling the leaner boy last night.

"Ah Edward. Always nice to see you, my you've grown since my last visit." Auntie Sophie spoke looking over at him. Oh so his name is Edward. I think he and I will get along quite well, I think at least.

"I grew too Sophie" Someone else threw in and my eyes moved to him. He was the leaner boy, large and muscular. I assumed by the time I was sixteen he would tower over me by a good foot or two. He had a childish grin on his face. Probably can and will get along with him too.

"Emmett! Respect your elders" I heard Carlisle scold Emmett. So he's the trouble maker type, probably the ruckus of the family and the fun of it too.

"I'm sorry Miss Sophie." He apologized quickly, hanging his head in somewhat defeat.

"No it's fine Carlisle. I prefer Sophie. It makes me seem younger." Auntie Sophie answered, smiling at the younger boy before she inspected him. "And my oh my you did grow. I'm sure the girls are swooning over you."

I heard a faint chuckle from someone, turning my attention to the blonde girl. Wow she was pretty. Perfect blonde hair, perfect blue eyes, dressed in expensive clothing and looked like perfection. "You don't look old to me, Miss." She replied politely. I imagined she scoffed earlier when Auntie mentioned girls swooning over Emmett. I remember hearing them say they like each other.

"Aw thank you, Rosalie. My you are growing to be a beautiful young lady."Auntie said as she pulled her into a hug.

"That's my babe." Emmett interrupted which caused the whole rooms attention to move to him

"Emmett." Esme hushly but firmly called out.

"No no young love in the house is perfectly fine with me. After all we were all young and in love once. And often that love lasts a lifetime."Auntie Sophie defended as she released Rosalie and the blonde retreated to her spot beside Emmett. They did make quite the couple but they're related?

"That is true. Jasper why don't you go and greet our guests."Carlisle suggested as he gave him a slight push. I instantly looked at him and I locked eyes with him momentarily before he looked away blushing. I too blushed, looking away. Within seconds I heard him speak.

"Hello ma'am" His southern accent was evident. And I looked back at him, he bowed lightly in front of Auntie but I felt his eyes on me. I was turning bright red and I could feel the flush on my cheeks. His hair was a mess as it was yesterday but it suited him perfectly. He was wearing a plaid button up that I assumed was the one Carlisle told him to tuck in. Then black jeans, fixed with cowboy boots. It was fitting. He looked like the boys I loved to watch in those cowboy movies.

"Jasper, such a gentleman. Now if only all men had your manners our world will be a better place. You've grown since I've last seen you." Aunt Sophie looked at me before pulling him in a hug.

"Thank you ma'am." Jasper spoke. So that was his name. Jasper. Jasper Cullen. How fitting for him.

"You have a great one here."Auntie complimented to Esme and Carlisle who nodded knowingly. It was then she moved aside to reveal me completely. "And this is my niece, Alice. Go ahead and say hi to them Ali." She said smiling down at me.

I nodded at her as I stepped up to meet them. "Hello." It was more or so directed to everyone in general but my attention was still to Jasper. I tried to be as friendly and soft as possible when I did and not look at him but it was hard not to.

"It's Jas-"I heard Emmett begin before I saw a figure lunge at him knocking him down.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Esme called out to them. The two boys were on the floor laughing and wrestling.

"Oh Jasper's getting Emmett good!" Edward cheered them on, I wasn't used to being around that many boys. My school had more girls than boys and of course naturally I was then put into homeschooling shortly after my mama found out about the poor school system.

"I told you boys to stop it. Edward stop it. You two end break it up now."I heard Carlisle scold as he too now tried to stop it. I bit my lip as I watched them and from the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie admiring her nail polish. I smiled as I walked over to her shyly.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Your dress is amazing and your nail polish matches your eyes."I began, hoping it would start something. A friend would be good.

"I'm Rosalie and thanks. You really think so? No one in this house appreciates it, and Esme just says stuff to make me feel good."She answered, turning her head to face me.

"Oh well I think it is great."I said with a smile on my lips. I knew what it was like to have people say what you want to hear. I had it a lot when my mama passed.

I saw her look me from head to toe, probably looking to see if I was even worth befriending. "Alice huh. I like you already; you want to go to my room?"

My smile grew bigger as I nodded."Yeah, that would be nice."

"Come on let's get out of this mess."She said as she took my hand but I moved away from her first to tell my Auntie. It was how I was taught, tell an elder where you're going before going.

"Auntie, I'm going with Rosalie to her room. Is that ok?"I asked for her permission, the usual actually.

"Sure if that's alright with Esme." She looked at me before nodding then looking at Esme for a reply.

"It's fine with me. It's nice to see Rosalie with a friend. Besides I think these boys won't be breaking up soon. Just be sure to be down here by dinner time girls." Esme agreed and I beamed. I nodded my head as I joined Rosalie and we headed up the stairs.

"So how old are you Alice?"Rosalie broke the silence as we walked up the stairs and through the hallway. Wow this house was huge, it was grand and a mixture between a Victorian house with a modern innovative touch.

"I'm nine. You're ten?"I answered, then I safely asked well more like stated her own age.

"Yup." She replied popping the 'p' in her answer. "Turning eleven in 9 months." She added as she finally opened the door to her room. T

"Oh."I answered before I followed her inside. "Wow this is you room?"I asked as I looked around amazed in it. It was beautiful, It was Victorian like most of the house but it also had the touch of the medieval Era, princesses and all that but with its own modern twist. It was breath taking.

"Yep. It's not as big as the boys room but it's the second biggest and I don't have anyone to share it with." She responded as she sat down on the edge of her bed, leaning back as she watched me walk around her room. "So where'd you come from? Esme said you were moving in with Miss Sophie."She asked, causing me to stop and turn to look at her.

"Biloxi Mississippi."I responded before walking over to the window. The view from her room was beautiful. The forest was outstretched and perfect. It was the one time, being surrounded by the trees didn't seem like a bad thing.

"No clue where that is." She answered. I looked at her but she shrugged.

I smiled faintly, "It's a good place. Well was."

"Oh something happened?"She asked, turning her head to the side.

"My momma passed away."I answered sadly as I looked back outside the window.

"Oh I'm sorry and your dad did too?"I heard the hint of sympathy in her voice. I was getting used to it by now but somehow Rosalie's wasn't as bad as everyone else's.

I fell silent as I looked down at my feet. Not even the view could make me feel better now. "No, he didn't want me anymore."

"Oh," I felt her change in mood. "Don't worry it's how it is with all of us. We're all adopted."She answered as she got up from the bed, walking over to me.

"By Mrs. Cullen?"I asked, somewhat feeling slightly better.

"And Carlisle. Edward was Esme's first adopted child, then Emmett then me and Jasper."She informed me. I didn't know they were adopted I thought they were all related, which then was the part I was confused about with Emmett and Rosalie dating.

"Your parents didn't want you too?" I finally asked, looking up at her. My sea blue orbs met with her light crystal blue ones. I knew she felt sorry for me, and I felt sorry for her but I could see happiness in her eyes that I couldn't quite see in mine yet.

"Yeah but it's ok. We like being a family now. Except Emmett. I'm going to marry him one day."Rosalie answered, shrugging her shoulders before moving back to sit on the bed.

"Oh." Was the only answer I had. I wasn't quite sure of what to say, they did look great together but I wasn't one to talk about marriage or any of sorts. I barely could grasp the concept of it at that time. All I knew is I was going to be married one day to someone I love, my prince charming.

"Yeah, Don't worry I'll invite you to our wedding. If you invite me to yours and Jaspers." Rosalie spoke up. A smirk tugging on her lips at the mention of me and Jasper.

"Huh?"I blushed but I responded with a confused expression.

Rosalie laughed," I know how you look at him. You blushed when I said his name and turned bright red when I said you and Jasper. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I...no. I don't even know him. Boys…mama said boys have cooties."I defended, I was probably red as a tomato.

"And you don't believe that."Rosalie answered knowingly. It was as if she knew me well enough to know I don't believe that. Not anymore at least.

"No I don't. Not at all but I don't like him." I answered as I moved away from the window to another part of the room. I needed to avoid answering her or looking at her. I was blushing and I knew it.

"Denial is the first step to knowing you do." Was her simple reply.

"I am not." I quickly responded shaking my head.

"Are too." Was her answer. This could go on forever, teasing.

"I don't even know him." I said as I walked over to a door. I looked back at her before getting a nod to open it.

"Oh but I am sure you will soon enough. You two like each other. I'm not one to spot these but it's obvious." She told me. I was blushing even more now. I even forgot how to open doors and focused back on Rosalie instead.

"Is it really?"I asked, shyly.

"Jasper's my twin brother. I know him, he likes you. He rarely likes girls so you must be something." She stated as she laid back down on the bed. She sounded so sure of her answer. I wasn't though.

"Oh." I answered as a few moments of silence passed between us. I was still letting all of it soak in. Maybe I did have a crush on her twin brother. Wait they were twins? Oh wow this is getting more complicated. I sighed as I finally returned to normal and opened the door I had been standing in front of. "Wow! Your closet is huge!"I instantly said going in the closet. It was like a room of its own.

"Esme has a thing for interior designing. She had fun doing my room and had extra space for a huge closet. Your dress is really pretty where'd you get it?" She asked from behind me. I jumped lightly at her presence; I didn't even realize she was behind me until she spoke.

"My momma bought it for me as a gift. She had an eye for fashion." I replied looking at her but as I walked further my eye fell on a specific dress. I gasped loudly, bringing my hand to cover my mouth as I did so.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"YOU OWN A HAUTE COUTURE!"I squealed as I pointed at it. It was beautiful. Made out of the finest silk of purple and white. It was intricate designs and patterns. The lace on its hem was a touch necessary to complete it all. I had to admit I was jealous that she even owned such dress.

"Oh that." Rosalie said as if it was nothing. "Esme bought it for me last year. I wore it once but it wasn't quite my taste. You can have it." She said brushing it off as if the dress was something she bought off at a garage sale.

"Are you..You serious?!? You can't possibly put something to waste! Haute couture is a one of a kind. It's custom to make for each client. This one must've been made in Paris. With such high details and expensive materials it must've been Paris." I began to babble, my inner fashion lover coming out as I expressed my undying love for the dress and telling her every information I knew of it.

"You love fashion don't you?" Rosalie concluded, and she was right.

I nodded my head, "I do. My mom was a fashionista. I grew up close to her. I love fashion as much as she did."

"Well you and I are going to be great friends Alice. After all I need a shopping friend, and you can go through my closet and find whatever you want to take. I out grew most of those clothes."Rosalie said with a smile. I am now proud of myself having a new friend, and a few extra clothing.

"Oh my gosh! No way! Thank you Rosalie!"I squealed in excitement as I gave her a huge hug in which she returned.

We giggled for a few moments before she finally turned serious. "Just promise me one thing."She said looking at me, straight in the eye with seriousness in her voice.

"What?"I asked, tilting my head to the side. My giddiness was still evident but by now curiosity filled me more than the giggly.

"Don't break my brother's heart." Was her only reply.

* * *

_**PIXIES NOTE: Whoa. Talk about major Rosalie and Alice bonding! I thought this was necessary to have especially since now they know Alice and Rosalie and Alice are friends! Woo.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this. Happy Weekend everyone! Oh and don't forget to Review. :) PIXIE OUT!**_


	5. Authors Note

**Pixie's Note:**

_So this story has not been updated in the recent times. Horrible, considering I have written out the next few chapters. I just haven't gotten around to editing them as of this moment. I'm focusing on finishing my other story first, A Cinderwolf Story. _

_Once that is completed I will focus solely on Everything Changes and Sounds of May. _

_Another reason I haven't updated lately is because of the lack of feedback from readers. I don't know if the story is doing good or not which makes me feel slightly lazy to edit the next chapter._

_But like I said, I will finish Everything Chances and Sounds of May after A Cinderwolf Story._

_I already have my friend ready to tie me on my computer chair just so I can finish those two. _

_It makes me sad to put my two stories on hold, but it's hard for me to work on all three at the same time. _

_I wish I didn't have to do this, considering Sounds of May is my favorite story and Everything Changes is so promising even with a sequel already thought out. _

_It's just become so hard to keep up with all three at this moment. _

_I chose to put these two on hold because of the lack of feedback, and the fact I was beginning to lose all interest in it. _

_That isn't very much like me, to lose interest in a story, so it was a decision I had to make._

_I would probably have to re-read the original drafts and the chapters to see where I can take the story, make it more interesting for both the readers and myself._

_But as for now the story is on hold. :/ Sadly._

_I hope my readers do not murder me for doing so! I promise I will make the chapters even better once the story is back! I promise!!!!_

_I know that those two stories deserve a lot more than lame chapters. They deserve my full attention. _

_So again, Sorry to my readers but I hope you all understand._

_Feel free to take a peek at the story I am focusing on, A Cinderwolf Story (LeahxJasper. Weird pairing I know but I had to take a go at it.) . And be sure to review it._

_I'm sorry but this isn't a goodbye! It isn't permanent either! :]_

_So, for now-_

**PIXIE OUT! CIAO.**


End file.
